Scrapped RRBs
This is a list of scrapped, deleted, and old RRBs. Angry Video Game Nerd vs. Tourettes Guy This was the first ever RRB, but it was deleted and scrapped due to being really bad. We were originally going to make a remake of it, but the remake was never finished. Jimmy Neutron vs. Timmy Turner This was the second RRB, but it was deleted and scrapped along with AVGN vs Tourettes Guy. We were also going to make a remake of this, but we only got the lyrics done and not the video or audio. Richard "Lowtax" Kyanka vs. Eric Bauman This was gonna be the third RRB but I guess I never got around to finishing and releasing it. Mr. Bean vs. Peewee Herman This was gonna be the third RRB but the lyrics were never finished. Harry and Marv vs. The Hamburglar This was going to be made sometime around early-mid 2015, but it was a bad battle idea and I know the people I wanted to get as Harry and Marv would've never recorded for me. Finn the Human vs. Link I wrote like two lines and never finished the rest. John Lennon vs. Kurt Cobain I had this idea back around mid 2015, but I never got around to making it. Christopher Columbus vs. Marco Polo I had this idea around late 2015, but I never got around to making it. Captain Kirk vs. Han Solo This was an idea I wanted to do back in late 2015, but I never got around to making it. Greg Heffley vs. Anne Frank This was scrapped because the lyrics were never written. Sheldon Cooper vs. Bill Nye I had this idea and wanted to do it back in late 2015, but it was scrapped due to my friends and crew members hating the idea. AOL Instant Messenger vs. Yahoo Messenger This was scrapped due to having bad lyrics. Big Nate vs. Greg Heffley This was scrapped due to the fact that multiple people already did the matchup and it had terrible lyrics which I never finished. I did, however, remake it into a joke battle, which can be found on my SoundCloud. Bart Simpson vs. Bobby Hill This was scrapped because the lyrics were never written. Steve vs. Sackboy This was scrapped because the lyrics were never written. Greg Heffley vs. Charlie Brown This was the first episode of the re-boot of RRB, it was deleted and scrapped due to bad lyrics, bad editing, and bad recording. Austin Powers vs. Johnny English This was the second episode of the re-boot of RRB, it was deleted and scrapped due to bad lyrics, bad editing, and bad recording. Steven Spielberg vs. Chris Columbus This was uploaded to SoundCloud only, but it was scrapped and deleted due to negative criticism. Stephen Hillenburg vs. Walt Disney This was scrapped because the lyrics were never written. Seth MacFarlane vs. Trey Parker and Matt Stone This was scrapped because I didn't feel like doing it. Drake and Josh vs. Kenan and Kel This was scrapped because we had nobody to play Kenan and Kel. Gumball vs. Harvey Beaks This was scrapped because the lyrics were never written. Link vs. Avatar Aang (ft. Finn the Human) This was scrapped because the lyrics were never written and someone I knew named Clinemaster wanted to do it. Stephen Quire vs. Leopold Slikk This was going to be a royale of angry people on the internet, but it was scrapped because the lyrics were unfinished. Sheldon Cooper vs. Dexter Morgan This was scrapped due to me not liking the idea. Microsoft vs. Apple This was scrapped because... well, don't we already have enough of those "Mac vs. PC" type of rap battles? Charlie Bucket vs. Oliver Twist This was scrapped because it was already done by someone in the rap battle community named Fle a long time ago. William Shakespeare vs. Jeff Kinney This was scrapped because I didn't feel like doing it. Willy Wonka vs. Milton Hershey This was scrapped because I didn't feel like doing it and I had trouble writing lyrics for this battle. The Beatles vs. The Wiggles This was scrapped because I didn't feel like doing it. Chowder vs. Harvey Beaks This was scrapped because I didn't feel like doing it. Bert and Ernie vs. Bob and Larry This was scrapped because nobody recorded for Bert and the lyrics were terrible. Adolf Hitler vs. Kim Jong-Un This was scrapped because I didn't feel like doing it. SammyClassicSonicFan vs. Leopold Slikk This was scrapped because I didn't feel like doing it. Ed, Edd, n Eddy vs. The Powerpuff Girls This was scrapped because I didn't feel like doing it. Ook and Gluk vs. George and Harold This was scrapped because I didn't feel like doing it. Mark Twain vs. Stan Lee This was scrapped because I didn't feel like doing it.